


Dried Up, Tied, and Dead To The World

by TCD



Series: Comeuppance [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Juice Ortiz, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Heed the tags., Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Name-Calling, No minors please, Not Mind Safe, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Post Season 7, Suicidal Thoughts, Yes this is what I post after hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCD/pseuds/TCD
Summary: Tully gets what's coming to him.
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Ron Tully
Series: Comeuppance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721362
Comments: 20
Kudos: 13





	Dried Up, Tied, and Dead To The World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even joking about the tags. Please come say hello to me on Tumblr (ineedthesons) or Discord (TCD#7446).
> 
> Apologies to Marilyn Manson for the title.

Footsteps at the doorway stopped. Tully, from his place on the ground, saw the light beneath it darken; two pairs of feet. Great, someone to mock him. Someone  _ else _ at any rate. Tully forced himself upright, biting his tongue as he put weight on his ass.

The door opened and Tully heard just the end of the conversation. “Have fun. Hope it’s worth it.”

“It will be.” Tully’s heart stopped. He  _ knew _ that voice. And didn’t know it, at the same time. It was rougher, scratched. But when the owner stepped in Tully understood exactly why though. Juice stood in front of him, looking down with a sneer of disgust. He had three pale scars at his throat, and wore dark clothes. Thick boots; Doc Martens. Ironic, or maybe he did it on purpose. Tully could believe either. Head still shaved, intimidating with his tattoos. The door shut and locked, with Tully jumping at the sound. Juice did not. Just smirked. “How the mighty have fallen.” He stepped closer, looking Tully up and down.

Tully was beaten, black eye fresh. Ribs only ached now, but there were other, lower aches that would take some time to heal. He had to at least pretend to have any dignity though, so he straightened from his spot on the floor. “You look good, sweetheart.” Pain exploded in the side of his face. Juice had slapped him, just under the black eye. Damn dignity, Tully let out a yelp.

“Don’t call me that. I’m ‘Sir’ now.” Tully chanced a look up through his spinning head. Juice’s eyes were glittering with Malice. Tully knew then, where this was going. And he couldn’t even find it in himself to be mad. Locked in a room with his tormentor, who was brought down low? Tully would do the same thing. Juice stepped closer and he tangled his fingers in Tully’s hair. Tully had to bite his tongue against the pain; he’d always had a sensitive scalp. Juice pulled him in closer, and Tully’s face was squished on the rough denim of Juice’s pants. Juice was hard, and judging by the scent he might even be dripping in a way that he’d never done so with Tully. “Fuck.” Juice let out a soft breath, rocking his hips on Tully’s cheek. Tully knew enough about the boy; he let out a soft whimper with the pain. It wasn’t even faked. “Wanna try your mouth.” Juice didn’t let go of Tully’s hair but did shift backwards enough that he could unzip. He pulled his cock out, and smeared his pre-cum against Tully’s lips. “Don’ you dare bite me. You do, an’ I swear I’ll kill you.” He pulled the tip of his cock back. “Open up.”

Tully wasn’t stupid. He believed that Juice would kill him. He opened his mouth, careful even to make sure his teeth wouldn’t catch Juice’s shaft. He’d been here, more often than not, lately. On his knees. Juice just thrust his cock deep into Tully’s mouth, moaning at it. Moaning as he thrust, and Tully gagged. Tears sprang to his eyes unbidden and fell down his cheeks as Juice rammed against the back of Tully’s throat. “Fuck.” Juice hissed, yanking on Tully’s hair and making pain shoot down his body. “Ain’ gonna cum in your mouth.” Another thrust after he pulled back. This time keeping his cock in Tully’s mouth long enough to make spots appear before his eyes. “But I should. Y-you’re good at suckin’ cock.” 

He didn’t think it was exactly sucking cock but once Juice let Tully breathe again, he knew what he needed to say. Tully cleared his head enough with a couple of pants before he looked up to Juice. No doubt a sight; wet eyes and flushed cheeks. “Th-thank you sir.” Then he looked away, just opening his mouth again. Be a hole. Let a man take what he wanted and then Tully could be left alone.

“Always liked how smart you were.” Juice yanked again on Tully’s hair and that was enough warning for Tully to relax his throat. Enough to not completely gag, but not enough that Juice wasn’t satisfied. Tully didn’t say anything as Juice thrust a couple more times. He concentrated on the scars on Juice’s wrists, the blacked-out ink on his forearms. “Only thing I liked ‘bout you.” Juice finally stopped facefucking him, leaving a line of precum bridging to Tully’s lip. “Suppose you did good that way for me too.” He released Tully’s hair, which was a relief, but slapped him again. “Which is why you get this.” Juice pulled a jar out from his back pocket, and Tully’s gut dropped. Vaseline. “And, you know. Poetic justice or some shit like that. Lay down.” Juice pointed at the bunk that was Tully’s in this protective custody cell. 

And of course, Tully couldn’t even remotely argue. Just crawled-- because Juice hadn’t said it was okay to stand-- painfully to the bunk. Even reached behind him and pulled down his pants before settling. Ass hanging off the edge, on his chest and belly. Tully knew what was coming and he didn’t fight it. Just put his head in his arms and tried, uselessly, not to let his chest heave with tears. 

Juice just laughed behind him and there was a shock of pain. And sound, as well, as Juice slapped his ass and Tully knew it was hard enough to leave a mark. “I been there.” Juice just said, leaning over Tully’s back. Lightly traced his fingers on Tully’s neck tattoo. “You can cry, if you want.” They both knew that Juice never did. Just held out until Tully was done and gave him the bump of coke he promised. 

Tully wouldn’t cry. Not for Juice, not for anyone. “Oh. Right.” Tully felt the cool jar of vaseline on his back, same as he’d done for Juice, and the boy adjusting backwards to be able to slick himself up. The sound was obscene, Juice jerking his cock and making sure it wouldn’t chafe him. Tully, he didn’t care that much about. Tully gripped his upper arms, his whole body tensing. Another slap on his ass, and the tip of Juice’s cock pressed on his hole. “Better relax, Tully. Gonna hurt you.” He didn’t give him enough of a chance to relax; Tully’s hole burned with fire as Juice thrust in. The vaseline didn’t do near enough. Hardly anything at all, really, and he knew it’d been the same with Juice what felt like so long ago. Tully was stuffed full, but then the sensation was gone as Juice pulled out.

Not long, though, and more pain at his ass. Tully tried to control the yelp but he didn’t succeed. He’d been raped like this, earlier in the day, and there hadn’t been enough time for him to get used to it. “F-fuck you’re tight.” Juice hissed as he thrust again, his hand going up to the back of Tully’s neck. The other rested on his hip when he didn’t use it to swat Tully’s ass. 

“Th-thank you.” Tully managed to pant out. “Sir.” He could be polite. Juice might kill him quick if he was polite. Because Tully was certain, absolutely certain, that he was going to die by the end of this. Juice would fuck him, and then kill him. Tully would have. 

“Quick learner.” Juice tugged at Tully’s hair with the hand that was slicked with vaseline. Tully could feel it and he wanted his skin to crawl. Only had a moment to think about that, though, as Juice thrust in again and again. Pain blossomed from below, and radiated upwards until it made Tully want to puke. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and a sob heaved from his chest; not that he wanted to cry, but he couldn’t stop. The pain wasn’t really the issue, if he was honest with himself. It was the humiliation. The others who had done this to him, they’d been other shot-callers, other prisoners. This was Juice; the boy had been a punk.  _ His _ punk, and here he was. Another heave of his chest and Tully felt the boy stop. Not withdraw, but remain buried deep in Tully. “Shhh.” He said, almost a mockery of gentleness. “Almost over.” Juice ran his hand down Tully’s neck, down his spine and back up again before he withdrew and slid into him again. Grunting, thighs smacking against Tully’s. “F-fuck.” Juice stuttered as he started to move faster, hips stuttering. “Fuck.” He went harder, making Tully slide on the rough bench of his single cell. Yet another note of pain to add to the rest of his body, the sensation of cloth against his chest. And again, and again, until Juice gasped and thrust deep, this time holding still.

Tully could feel Juice’s cock throb inside him, feel the heat and the slick of Juice cumming inside of him. It hadn’t taken much. It wasn’t about sex, or pleasure. Not even Juice’s; it was about power. Juice had been powerful over him. Tully still felt empty as Juice pulled out, patting his ass and then running a hand over his spine. Maybe even watching as his own cum leaked out of Tully’s puffy hole. “Sit up.” Juice ordered as he came around to Tully’s head. He tucked his cock away and zipped his pants.

He obeyed, crawling up to sit properly on the bunk. Tully’s ass screamed in pain, but he forced himself to ignore it. To push it into the background. 

For a moment Tully looked at Juice, and Juice Tully, before Juice moved. Nothing gentle or sweet like Tully had tried to be to him after taking his pound of flesh. A fist crashed into Tully’s face, pain blossoming in pain. His teeth rattled as Juice swung at his other side this time, and this time Tully’s head bounced off the brick behind him. Another, and this time Tully crumpled off the edge of the bunk. He had enough mind to bring his hands up over his head, as much protection as he could get, before Juice kicked him in the ribs. They’d already been cracked, and the agony Tully felt gave him the knowledge that they’d broken this time. At least one or two. Another one or two more, likely, with another kick from Juice and Tully finally couldn’t help himself. “P-please!” Pleading, choked-up by more tears and pain. “J-Juice please..” This was the worst. Even before, when he was being assaulted-- in the shower, in a bunk, very nearly in the middle of the yard-- he never begged. Didn’t ask them to stop or spare him. But he cried again, his throat tight. “Please n-no more.” 

Juice  _ laughed  _ at him. But the beating did stop, instead Juice knelt down beside him and took Tully’s wrist. Yanked it away from his face, in fact. “Goddamn that sounds good.” Juice’s smile was vicious, was almost something out of a horror film. “So here’s the deal, Tully.” He sat, then, on the cold floor that Tully had accepted was his space now. He stopped moving for a moment and then wrapped his arms under Tully’s armpits, tugging him up to rest on his lap. Perverted, from how they’d so often ended in the times before. “There. Anyway.” Juice carded his fingers through Tully’s hair, sickeningly soothing after he’d pulled on it. “Anyway. Here’s the deal.” Juice repeated. “I bought you protection. Had a chat with the AB.” Another chuckle. “You’re their asshole, an’ you get to live through your sentence. Or not, you can’ fight ‘em and they can kill you. I win either way.” Juice still stroked Tully’s scalp, apparently rubbing on the reddest parts. “When you do get parole, an’ you will assuming you don’t die, you’re gonna come live in a real nice house, right on the outskirts of Charming, California. I just happen to live there too, because hey, it’s my property.” Another laugh, this one crueler than the last. Especially since his hand lightly slid down Tully’s jawline. Grabbing him by the chin to make him look up at Juice. “And there, you’re gonna be a model parolee. Because I will kick your ass up and down the hallway and make you  _ bleed _ from your….” Juice trailed off for a moment before he apparently found the right word. “Boycunt. If you don’t act exactly the way I want you to. You’re mine, now, Tully. I’m gonna make you regret every fuckin’ awful thing you did. Not just to me, but to all the guys I know you did that to.” Tully yelped, and another sob slipped out when Juice twisted his fingers into his hair again. Yanking hard enough this time to pull out some strands. “And maybe I’ll give you the decency of a quick death, eventually. You fucked it up, but I ain’t gonna. When and if we get there.” Juice slapped his cheek, then brought his fingers to his mouth and kissed them, placing them back on Tully’s cheek. A parody of kindness, of what a lover might do. Juice wasn’t going to be a lover. He was an owner, a master.

Tully couldn’t even find it in himself to object or even figure out the quickest way to get the AB to kill him. Above all things he was a survivor, keeping on living. This was going to be no exception. He’d get through his sentence, even if it meant being a punk, and then he’d live with Juice and serve him. Maybe he’d do good enough to get what was ultimately coming to him. Tentatively Tully unwrapped an arm from around himself where he’d moved it after Juice made him show his face. He rested it lightly against Juice’s belly; very lightly just in case this was the wrong move. Just a hug, an acceptance of his sad, sad fate.  And Juice, he just chuckled again and rubbed Tully’s hand. On the hate mark there, clearly accepting that Tully had surrendered. “You’re smart.” He repeated, and then lightly tapped it. Tully released him, hiccupping and wiping his tears. “I’ll come visit you soon….  _ Sweetheart. _ ” With that Juice pushed Tully off his lap and stood. It was too quick, the rap on the door and the light flooding the room before it shut again and once more Tully was alone. Curled up on the floor and waiting for the next awful thing to happen to him. 


End file.
